As a conventional mental disorder analysis apparatus, an apparatus is known that can solve disadvantages in medical interview techniques and accurately diagnose a mental disorder, using brain activity diagnostic information acquired by analyzing α wave signals and β wave signals in electroencephalogram (EEG) signals and calculating a ratio of integral values of the β wave signals with respect to integral values of the α wave signals, or by obtaining integral values of complex electroencephalogram signals, α wave signals, and β wave signals for a predetermined number of times of sampling and calculating a ratio of β% with respect to α%, where α% indicates a ratio of integral values of the α wave signals generated with respect to integral values of the complex electroencephalogram signals, and β% indicates a ratio of integral values of the β wave signals generated with respect to integral values of the complex electroencephalogram signals (see Patent Document 1, for example).